


Winchester Baby

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Emotional Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Sam finds out he is pregnant. He and Dean try to have a normal life but when has that ever worked? While Sam is heavily pregnant he is abducted by petty robbers. He goes into labor due to stress. He hides it as long as he can. Somehow he manages to escape. He is stranded and delivers his own baby.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stared at the bright and glaring plus sign sitting on the sink. In fact, there were three sticks lined up and they all were like neon signs impossible to miss.  
He put a hand over his face and tried to breathe. The tears came without his permission. His lip quivered as the streams ran down his cheeks. 

He didn’t know how long he was drowning in his feelings when he heard a door open and close.

“Sam?!” Dean called out.

He turned the shower water on so he could buy more time to compose himself before facing his brother.  
The door handle jiggles.

“Why’d you lock the door?” Dean voices from the other side.

“Habit, I’ll be out in a few!” Sam hopes he said convincingly.

“Whatever” he hears Dean mumble. 

He gets in and stays under the water until it turns cold. He turns it off and grabs the towel, slowly drying every inch. He hesitates over his stomach and swallows taking a breath then quickly dries the area. He wasn’t planning on the shower so he didn’t have clean clothes to put on. After wrapping the towel around his waist he picks up his dirty clothes and hides the offending tests in the bundle. With another breath he opens the door and walks out of the bathroom.

“Bout time dude, that had to be the longest shower ever” Dean huffed. 

Sam ran a hand through his damp hair. “Like you have room to talk”

Dean stands to make his way to the bathroom himself.  
“Hope you weren’t having naughty time without me” He says waggling his brows. 

Sam’s mouth turns up a little at that. Dean gives him a love tap on the butt as he passes by him.

Sam stuffs his dirty clothes in his duffel and pulls on some clean shorts and a loose tee. He feels drained and exhausted as he sits down on the bed. He’s staring out in space when Dean comes back in the room. 

“I got grub, come on” Dean says making his way over to the little motel room table. Sam didn’t respond. Dean snapped his fingers.

“Earth to Sam, hey!” 

Sam shook his head blinking and looked at his brother.  
“I’m beat, I’m just gonna lay down. I’ll eat later” he swung his legs up on the bed and settled under the covers.

“Okay, fine” Dean shrugged.

He’s been letting these little things go for several weeks but he’s actually worried about Sam. He’s tired a lot lately and he’s pretty sure he’s heard Sam throwing up frequently. He puts on a brave face in front of Dean but Dean knows his brother like he knows himself. He’ll give Sam a little more time to walk it off, just a little.

Dean ate his dinner and cleaned up. He decided to pack up so they wouldn’t have to deal with it in the morning and he could let Sam sleep a little longer. After a few beers he washed up for bed. Sam was breathing softy as he looked over his form. Dean tugged everything off but his boxers and gently crawled in bed behind Sam. He buried his face in his hair pressing his chest to Sam’s back and wrapped an arm over his waist. Sam snuggled back against him. Dean drifted off feeling his brother’s warmth and breathing in his scent.

Early morning Sam’s eyes flutter open. His head was laying against Dean’s shoulder and he had a leg over one of Dean’s. He stretched and felt his morning swell rub on Dean’s hip sending a ripple of arousal down to his toes. He pressed against Dean a little harder and pulled him closer. Dean hummed. His eyes were still shut but he turned on his side facing Sam and began lightly running his hand down Sam’s arm. His fingers trail back up and slide over his chest, he smiled when he felt a nipple perk up to his touch.

“Mmm, morning Sammy” His voice raspy from sleep.

Sam responded with a pleased moan. Dean leans over and presses their lips together, he gives little teasing nibbles to his bottom lip. The kiss deepens, Dean’s hands glide and press over Sam’s skin under his shirt. Dean lightly slides a finger along the skin across his waistband making Sam shudder and heat up.  
Then Dean’s hand goes under the fabric reaching for the member tenting the shorts below. Sam scrunches his brows and moans in Dean’s mouth feeling his hand wrap around his dick. Dean kisses along Sam’s neck while he gives slow strokes of his fist and passes his thumb over and around the tip, dragging extra slow over his leaking slit. Sam is squirming and making beautiful sounds in Dean’s ear. The heat is building through Sam’s body, he wants more. Dean knows, he loves his needy Sammy and honestly he’s just as wanting. Dean starts pulling down Sam’s shorts but a hand suddenly stops him before getting them past his knees. 

At first Dean thinks Sam is playing so he nuzzles his ear and whines. “Sammy...need you” 

But Sam sits up. He’s taking controlled breaths. Dean leans back on his elbow and tries to pull Sam back against him. Sam pushes off the bed and beelines it to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Seconds later Dean can hear the retching. 

“Shit” Dean sighs.

He sits at the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped, and just waits.

When Sam finally emerges, he stays standing a few feet from the bed, leaning a shoulder against the wall. Dean looks up at him, he looks pale and exhausted.

“Sam. What’s going on with you?” He asks.

“I’m fine. Probably something I ate” he shrugs.

“No Sam, because you have to actually eat something for that to be the case” Dean looks at him expectantly. 

“Then it’s a bug, not a big deal” Sam is avoiding eye contact now and crosses his arms over his chest at the interrogation.

“Look, I was gonna keep quiet on this but, dude, you are not okay. A bug doesn’t last weeks. Come on man, don’t do this dance with me”

At that Sam felt his resolve crumble away. He squeezed his eyes shut and his lip quivered. He takes a few deep breaths then looks at Dean with watery eyes.

“I’m pregnant”

Dean is staring at him. His eyes drop to Sam’s stomach then go back up to his face.  
“I knocked you up?” He blinks.

Sam scoffs.  
“Nice Dean, real nice”

“Sorry, I... I wasn’t expecting that” 

“You think?” Sam says and turns away.

Dean is on his feet instantly and hugging Sam from behind. Sam tensed but relaxed in Dean’s arms. He turns around and buries his face in Dean’s neck holding on to him tightly. His shoulders are shaking as he tries to sob quietly. Dean hugs him firmly.

“Are you sure?” Dean asks softly.

“I took several tests yesterday” 

“Oh” Dean says.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen or be possible” Sam whispers.

Dean rubs his back soothingly.  
“Hey, hey, look at me” 

Sam leans back meeting Dean’s green with his red puffy hazel.  
“We got this okay, me and you. Hear me?” Dean’s reassuring gaze locked on him.

A tear ran down Sam’s cheek but he nodded. Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and gave him a smile. Dean always knows how to comfort his brother. Sam let out a little laugh at Dean turning on his charm in this chick flick moment. 

“I feel like shit Dean” He said, relieved he can be honest now.

“Yea, you look it too” 

Sam gave him a bitch face.

“Hey, I was still down to pound you just minutes ago so don’t look at me like that” 

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Sam” Dean said seriously as they met eyes again. “It will be okay”

***  
Dean loaded the impala up and checked them out of the motel. The first few miles were driven in silence.

“Cas is going to scan you when we get back to the bunker” Dean spoke up.

“You already told Cas?” Sam shakes his head.

“Well, like you said, it shouldn’t be possible right? Maybe the tests are wrong. Cas can tell us for sure”

“I was a carrier Dean, you know that. After...after hell I had myself checked again. My insides showed almost 100% scarring. Even minimal scarring would make the odds near to impossible. So yes, this doesn’t make sense but all the signs fit. But I will let Cas check” He sighed.

There wasn’t conversation for the rest of the drive, just a cloud of dread and uncertainty floating around them. 

They make it back to the bunker by night fall. Dean grabs their gear as Sam heads inside. He sits at the map table. Dean stands on the opposite side. It seemed like he was going to say something but then Cas walked in the room.

“Hey Cas” Dean greets.

“Hello Dean, Sam” He says.

Sam just nodded.

“You said you needed my assistance” Cas states.

“Uh yea. I told you Sam might be, uh...” 

“With child” Cas says in his blunt unaffected way.

“Yea. Can you make sure that’s the case and see if he was hit with a spell or something?” Dean asks earning a scowl from Sam.

“Of course” Cas says.

He walks around the table and stands next to Sam. He places his hand on his head. Sam feels a tingle and Cas’s eyes shine blue as his grace inspects Sam from inside. After a brief moment Cas removes his hand.

“Yes, you are with child Sam. No magic or unnatural causes were involved” Cas says.

“Cas, I’m supposed to be infertile, as far as conceiving myself at least. How...I don’t understand” Sam’s voice sounds so small.

“Forgive the sore subject, but I felt a faint presence of grace inside you, minuscule. Grace is divine and powerful, it easily restores and heals” Cas explains.

“Cas, what are you saying?” Dean asks.

“He’s saying that Gadreel’s grace healed me” Sam said. 

“Yes” Cas confirms.

“It’s been a long time since..all of that”, Dean waves his hand, “how is he pregnant now after this much time has passed?” Dean asked.

“While he was possessing Sam, Gadreel healed almost all damage. After leaving, the small residue of grace left continued healing over time”

Sam was done hearing this. He got up and went to his room to be alone. 

Dean gave Sam some space for a little while then decided to bring him something to eat. Sam was sitting on his bed against the headboard with one knee up and his other leg straight along the bed. 

“Hey, I’m sorry you had to hear about Gadreel” Dean said.

Sam shook his head.  
“It’s fine Dean, it doesn’t bother me anymore. I’m just trying not to panic here. I mean, how are you even calm about this? You were right about one thing, I am NOT okay”

Dean put the sandwich he brought down on the nightstand and sat next to Sam on the bed. Sam huddled into himself and folded his arms over his middle. Dean didn’t react even though he felt a sting at Sam shifting from him.

“Sammy, I never thought I’d be a father. And if it was anyone else, my reaction would have been different, very different. But, this doesn’t feel wrong, I’m terrified, yes, but I can’t believe that a life we created is a mistake, never”

A tear ran down Sam’s cheek and he quickly wiped it away. 

“Dean, I’m scared. In this moment I do not want to be pregnant. How can I bring a..a baby into this messed up thing we call a life? It isn’t fair to something so innocent”

“What are you saying Sam?” Dean asked worried.

“I just need some time to think” He said turning his head away.

Dean wanted to push Sam to make him understand they could do this, to make him see this is their future, a better future. But he held his tongue, now is not the time to be stern. He knows Sam will come to the same place he is. Sam is a thinker and needs to sort it out for himself in his own way, especially since he is the one who will be physically effected in ways that won’t be pleasant.

“Okay Sammy, take all the time you need” Dean stands and kisses Sam’s temple then leaves the room.

Cas is still in the war room when Dean walks in. He grabs a glass and a bottle of whisky then sits down at the table. He pours a drink and takes a big swig feeling the burn all the way down then the comforting wave of heat he was craving. He sighed and looked at Cas.

“Don’t give me that look man”

Cas just tilted his head and Dean rolled his eyes. 

He grabbed the whiskey and went to camp out on the couch and watch whatever. He ended up killing the bottle and passing out several hours later.

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. He sat up and stretched then quickly realized he had a pounding headache. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. Sam noticed his brother was in the same clothes from yesterday and his hair was pointing every which way. Dean poured himself a cup of the coffee calling his name.

“Morning Sammy” he said, his voice gruff from sleep.

“Rough night?” Sam asked.

“Fell asleep on the couch, so yea, you could say that” Dean walked over and sat at the table across from Sam. He took his first sip and practically moaned.

Sam couldn’t hold back the smile and shook his head. He sipped on his own drink and Dean eyed his cup when he saw the string dangling over the side.

“What are you drinking?” Dean asked.

“It’s ginger tea. Cas said it should help settle my stomach” he looked down at it.

That seemed to wake Dean up. The baby. They are having a baby. Sam is pregnant. 

“Sam”

“I love you Dean” 

“What?” 

“We hardly say it but I love you and I will love our baby, I already do” Sam said.

“I love you too Sammy, always have, always will” 

They shared a look and both their faces softened. Needing to be close they stood from the table at the same time and hugged. 

“I got you Sammy, I always got you” Dean whispers.

Sam hugged him tighter.  
“I know Dean. We’re in this together. I... I need you” Sam whispered back.

Dean took Sam’s hand in his and squeezed.  
“Here we go, let’s have a baby”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam is sick every morning, and afternoon, and evening, basically all day. It doesn’t take much to trigger is stomach to make itself known. It’s just after noon and he is on his knees with his head in the toilet. 

Dean had gone to get groceries for the week but got back during Sam’s current round of hurling his guts out. He went to Sam’s room and stepped into the bathroom. He grabbed a rag and got it wet with cool water. He kneeled down beside Sam and ran the cool rag over his forehead, cheeks, and neck while rubbing his back. 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take Dean” Sam said tiredly.

“I know Sammy, it’s okay. Your first appointment is tomorrow, the doc will help, okay”

Sam shakily started to stand up but Dean lifted him to his feet. Sam leaned into to Dean and put his head on his shoulder, Dean ran his hand through Sam’s hair a couple times. 

“Wash up and I’ll go make you some lunch” Dean said.

“Don’t talk about food right now” Sam groaned.

“It’s soup, and we can marathon Dr. sexy. How’s that sound?”

Sam gave a small smile and nodded. 

Dean made his way to the kitchen to get started on lunch. He made soup with lots of shredded chicken, rice, and sliced carrots.  
When it was done he grabbed two bowls and filled them with the steaming medley. Sam was resting on the couch when Dean walked in with a tray of food.

“Okay Sammy, lunch is served” Dean sat the tray down on the coffee table.

“Thanks De, it smells good” Sam smiled as he picked up a bowl. He was happy Dean made a meal his stomach approved of. The first bite tasted wonderful, the flavor spreading on his tongue and the heat warming him up delightfully. 

“Mmm, so good Dean, best lunch ever” Sam said with a mouthful.

Dean chuckled. “It’s just soup Sam”

“It’s your soup and I love it. Plus it’s not making me sick so, yea, best soup ever” he took another bite.

Dean smirked shaking his head as he grabbed his bowl and sat down next to his brother. He grabbed the remote and started their show.

When they finished eating Dean moved the empty tray and stretched his legs out putting his feet up and an arm around Sam pulling him close.

A few episodes in while sitting curled up next to Dean, Sam starts crying. Dean hears sniffling, and looks at him.

“Sammy what’s wrong?”

“I love you Dean. I love you so much” he says through tears.

“I love you too, don’t cry”

“You do so much for me, you cook for me, check on me, you’re always taking care of me” he cried. 

Dean rubbed Sam’s arm and shoulder.

“Sammy it’s okay, I want to take care of you, I even like it okay. Stop crying baby. Plus you’ve been there for me too, it’s what we do”

Sam clung to Dean and pushed his face in the crook of his neck. Dean hugged him and rubbed his back.   
“The baby is already messing with you huh?” Dean said. He felt Sam tense. Uh oh, maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

Sam leaned back and looked in Dean’s eyes. “Why does being pregnant have to be the reason for me wanting to appreciate you?” More tears fell.

“No, Sammy, I didn’t mean it like that”

Sam tried to move away but Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.   
“You are my world Sammy, no matter what. Don’t ever forget that baby brother” 

Sam melted in Dean’s arms and let him get them comfortably laid out on the couch. They snuggled and Sam fell asleep on Dean’s chest.

***  
The next day after breakfast Dean   
is driving Sam to his first appointment to check on the baby. Sam is still not sure about the process.

“I still think I could just research what I need to know Dean, we do that for friggin monsters so how hard could it be for pregnancy?”  
Sam said.

“This is different Sam and you know it. The patch work for hunts was fine for us but we aren’t putting our baby at risk, or you for that matter”

Sam rolled his eyes even though Dean was right.

At the office Sam gets checked in and they sit in the waiting area. They noticed several people at different stages of pregnancy and there was one other male carrier who looked due any time. The atmosphere was making Sam anxious and uncomfortable. He felt the urge to make a run for it then he heard his name being called.

The nurse got him set up in an examination room and let them know the doctor would be only a few minutes. Sam was sitting on the exam chair hoping this would be quick. There was a tap on the door then a man stepped in.

“Hello Sam, I’m Dr. Gaines but you can call me Clark” he shook Sam’s hand. 

“And you are?” Clark reached his hand to Dean. 

Dean shook his hand firmly.  
“Dean Winchester, I’m the father”

“Nice to meet you both. Now let’s take a look at your baby shall we”  
He said.

He pressed some buttons on the machine next to the table.

“Okay Sam, unbutton your jeans and raise your shirt up please”

Sam did as he was asked.

“I’m gonna squirt some jelly on your tummy, it’ll be a little cold, sorry about that” 

Sam nodded. Clark squeezed out a generous amount on Sam’s skin, he slightly flinched. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand to hold it during the ultrasound. Clark placed the wand against Sam’s lower belly and moved it around until he found what he was looking for.

“Ah, there you are” He pointed at the little blurb on the screen, it looked like a little circle inside a larger bubble, it was fluttering. Clark hit another button and the room filled with a beating whooshing sound.   
“And that’s the heartbeat”

Dean squeezed Sam’s hand. The sound was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. His eyes watered and Sam’s had a trail down his cheeks.

“Congratulations dads” Clark said.

Sam and Dean let out sobbed laughs.

“You are almost ten weeks along Sam. If you are experiencing morning sickness you got about 2 to 4 more weeks before that subsides” 

“Thanks doc, I’ve never seen a human puke so much, I was getting worried” Dean said, earning a bitch face from Sam.

“Perfectly normal, it will go away. I’ll get you a list of things that can lessen it a little” Clark said.

“Thanks” Sam said.

“Okay, everything looks good so far. I wanna see you again in 4 weeks. I’ll let you and your husband go now, see you soon” Clark said and left the room.

Sam and Dean shared a look.  
“Husband?” Sam asked.

“Shit. I said Dean Winchester earlier” There was silence between them for a moment. “It’s fine, better than the truth. Come on Sam, let’s go home” Dean said helping Sam up. 

They got the info from the doctor and left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor was right about the morning sickness. Three weeks later it was like magic, Sam went a whole day without getting sick. Then two more days went by before he allowed himself to believe that stage was finally over.

“Three days Dean, three days I haven’t gotten sick!” Sam held up three fingers for emphasis. 

Dean looked up from his laptop and smiled.   
“That’s so great Sammy”

A thought entered his head. He shut the laptop and walked around to stand behind the chair Sam was sitting in. Dean leaned over and put his lips against Sam’s ear.   
In a low sultry voice he asked,   
“So, does that mean we can make love? I’ve missed you Sammy, missed....feeling you” Dean gently grazed his teeth on Sam’s earlobe sending a shiver down his spine.

“De....” Sam sighed.   
He leaned his head back giving access to his neck. Dean kissed a line up to his ear.

“But only if you feel up to it Sammy” 

Dean’s voice and breath in his ear sent tingles down south. He could feel his jeans start to get tighter. Sam took Dean’s hand and guided it down, placing it between his legs.

“Does this feel like I’m up for it?” 

“Hmm, let me get a closer look” Dean palmed at Sam’s growing erection, running his hand along the length. Sam was rutting and sighing.

Dean turned Sam’s chair around so he was facing him. He leaned down and began kissing Sam’s soft lips. He missed the taste.

Sam stands up and pushes against Dean, kissing him heatedly, pulling his face as close as they can get. Dean leads them to the bedroom and wastes no time stripping them both. He crawls over Sam, kissing up his body and sliding his hands all over his skin. He notices Sam is even more sensitive to touch now and loves his reactions. Sam takes Dean’s hand and sucks on his fingers getting them slick. He loves Sam’s mouth. Dean goes for Sam’s opening to tease and prep him. Sam squirms and moans the whole time. When Sam can’t take any more he pushes Dean’s hand away and rolls them over so he’s straddling Dean.

“You sure you’re good this way Sammy?” Dean huffs out.

“Wanna ride you Dean, while I still can” Sam says as he is lining up over Dean’s leaking dick.

Dean watches Sam slowly sink down on his dick, tight, wet heat surrounding his length. He feels a squeeze when Sam is fully seated on his hips. Dean moans, it feels so good to finally be deep inside Sam again. He rubs Sam’s thighs and puts his hands on his hips. Sam raises up and slams back down, they both moan together. Sam lifts again and begins a rhythm of bouncing and grinding.

“Mmmm Sammy, yesss” Dean throws his head back.

“Shit Dean” Sam breathed out.  
“I’m gonna cum already” 

As soon as Dean looked at Sam’s face Sam’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth dropped. His rhythm staggered and he cried out as he came on Dean’s stomach and chest. Each wave of release filled him with intense pleasure as it flowed out of him. 

Sam was panting and glowing.   
He’s still seated on Dean and is very aware of his swollen dick inside him.

“I’m sorry Dean, I couldn’t hold back” he panted out. “Come on, fuck me, fill me up Dean” he lifted off and laid beside him.

Dean positioned over Sam and shoved back inside him. He pumped steady into him.  
“Fuck Sam, you feel so good”  
He swivels his hips and goes deeper.   
Sam is digging into Dean’s back, he’s extra sensitive as each thrust is making him quiver.   
Dean’s close, he pushes into Sam faster. Just a little more, just a little deeper. He feels the pull, then a warm splatter hits his belly. Sam came...again.  
“Oh god Sammy!” Dean goes over the edge spilling and pumping thick creamy spurts into Sam. He feels each throb pouring into him. Dean grunts and groans until the last drop is pulled from him. 

Out of breath, Dean touches his forehead to Sam’s. They are blissfully satisfied and fully in the moment. Dean kisses Sam’s lips softly, they brush when he speaks.  
“Love you so much Sammy”

He gently slips himself from Sam and moves to lay on his back pulling Sam to rest on his chest. Sam wraps his arm over Dean’s middle.   
“I love you Dean”

Dean runs his fingers through Sam’s hair. Only minutes later Sam is out, sleeping soundly in Dean’s arms.

“I want this forever Sammy” Dean whispers.

***

At Sam’s fifth month he is showing but he wears baggy clothes most of time. He says it’s because it’s comfortable but Dean thinks he wants to hide his bump.  
That is until he walked in on a scene that nearly killed him on the spot. Sam was folding laundry in their room. His hair was pulled back, he was wearing shorts, Sam never wears shorts, and a sleeveless form fitting tank top. He picked up a stack of clothes and put them in the dresser. When he turn back around to the basket he caught Dean watching him. He pulled his headphones out and smiled. Dean just stared.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You should dress like that all the time Sammy” Dean licked his lips.

Sam shook his head.  
“I’m cleaning, and I get hot okay”

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Sam’s belly, he looked so beautiful pregnant. Not to mention his long legs on display as well. Dean walked up to him and picked up the ear buds hanging over Sam’s shoulder. He put one in his ear and one in Sam’s. Bonjovi was playing. It didn’t even matter what song, Dean put his hands on Sam’s waist and began swaying them into a dance. Dean’s heart swelled when Sam smiled and laughed but wrapped his arms around his neck following his lead.

Dean held Sam close, he was cataloging every detail of this little moment. He loved feeling Sam’s bump against him. When the song ended Sam kissed Dean softly. Then with a knowing look he took Dean’s hands and put them on his belly placing his hands over Dean’s.  
Dean watched the action then looked up at Sam.

“You can feel any time you want, this is ours” Sam said.

Dean rubbed gently around then bent down to lovingly kiss Sam’s belly. He didn’t want to let go. 

“Are we gonna find out what this little thing is?” Dean asks.

“It’s a boy” Sam says.

Dean almost glares at Sam as a questioned look spreads on his face.   
“What? You know? You found out without me?”

“No, no, Dean, I just know, I feel like I can tell” Sam rubbed a spot on his belly.

Dean sighed in relief.  
“You wanna know for sure?”

“Maybe, do you wanna find out?”

“I’ll go with however you wanna do this Sammy, but yes, I’m dying to know” Dean said smiling. 

Sam smiled and looked down at his belly, he held it fondly.

“We can let the doctor prove me right then. But right now I’m hungry, will you make something? Please?”

Dean smirked.  
“Already covered Sammy, I got lasagna in the oven, it shouldn’t be much longer” He winked and Sam grinned.

“I’ll go check on the food while you finish in here. And Sammy?”

“What?”

“Don’t change your clothes”   
Dean waggled his brows and walked out. Sam rolled his eyes.

****

Later after eating and getting ready for bed, Sam was laying down feeling relaxed. He had his shirt pulled up and was massaging his belly. He does this a lot now, it feels nice and he can feel the baby. The flutters started recently and he likes to stay still and focus on them. He remembers the feeling he had months ago staring at tests and now he feels the complete opposite. He’s in love with his unborn baby and and wants them more than anything in this world. 

Dean walked into the room and stood in the doorway admiring Sam caressing his growing stomach. Sam opened his eyes and reached an arm out for Dean to join him. He got down to his boxers and climbed in bed beside Sam snuggling close and resting a hand over the baby with Sam’s. A blanket of love washes over them as they sleep.


End file.
